A Steamy Detention
by ThePicturesqueSkyline
Summary: Chrome is called into Hibari's office for some detention. But a certain topic caught her interest. And with her curiosity she might just be bitten to death both literally and figuratively. 1896. Failed attempt at humor


A/N: Yep, first post in . Just wanted to get the idea out of my head. It is up to you if the story is good or bad. But in my opinion this fic is crappy *goes to emo corner*

And btw, this is a one-shot but I think I could make a sequel depending on the feedback.

* * *

At the infamous Namimori Middle a timid girl is heading for the Disciplinary Committee. When the girl finally reached her destination, she knocked at the door of the office of the feared prefect in all of Namimori; Kyoya Hibari. After the first three knocks a "Come in" was heard. The girl did as what she was told and came in and what she saw is a teenager with raven black hair sitting in his own office desk with a seemingly infinite stack of paperwork.

"Why did you call me Kumo-san" the purplenette said with a blush on her cheeks

"You are here to do your punishment for being late twice" the carnivore said.

The innocent girl was oblivious that she had miraculously escaped being bitten to death! I mean we are talking about Hibari here! The infamous prefect, the disciplinary committee's president, the Mr. I'll Bite You to Death! Chrome Dokuro had not realize how very lucky she was, I mean she was late twice, and all she get is a punishment while Tsunayoshi Sawada the Dame-Tsuna will already get bitten to death by just shrieking his famous shriek. But her obliviousness might just get her bitten.

"But my classmates thought that I was going to be 'bitten to death' and they keep crying like I had already died?" she said this with her head tilted cutely and her index finger in her chin with a confused expression "Why is that Kumo-san?"

And that is when the prefect had a tick mark in his head signifying irritation towards the mist guardian.

"Well, do you want to be bitten to death?!" Hibari said with his tonfas in his hands already standing and preparing to fight.

"No, because I don't want to have bite marks, it seems like they are pretty hard to cover up" Chrome said while touching the left side of her neck protectively

"Tch, that is not how I bite people to death herbivore!" Hibari said, the tick mark on his head getting larger by the minute

"Then how?"

Hibari is just about to show Chrome how he bites people to death even though it is against him to fight a girl when they heard a knock and Kusakabe Tetsusaya entered the room carrying more stacks of paperwork and laid them in Hibari's desk.

"I think that is the last one Kyo-san" Kusakabe said also oblivious that he had just saved Chrome from being fatally injured. Kusakabe placed the paperworks on Hibari's table and after that he finally noticed Chrome's presence in the room.

"Ah! Chrome-san, what are you doing here? classes are already finished"

"Kumo-san called me for my punishment" to other's (perverted/green) ears this is quite an inappropriate phrase to say in front of two guys but they aren't and they are in the Disciplinary Committee for crying out loud!

"Okay then, I'll leave you two alone"

And Tetsusaya Kusakabe did indeed left the room

Kyoya sighed a very big sigh, he needs to finish the paperworks that had accumulated since he joined the pack of herbivores led by Sawada Tsunayoshi. Even though at first glance Hibari might seem not to be the type of guy that would sit still for long period of hours poring over paperworks but he is a responsible leader of the Disciplinary Committee and he felt obliged to do his job and that is what Chrome is about to help...ehem... going to do for who knows how long, serving as her punishment; helping Hibari finish his paperworks.

"Herbivore, sort this papers by important ones and unimportant ones then shred those who are not important then bring me those who are important, or I'll Bite You Death!"

And Chrome did as she was told, she only put the ones that concerns the Disciplinary Committee's doings in the important pile while she put the ones who are feedbacks from the parents in the unimportant pile (Kyoya must be proud of her). But one thing caught her eye, a report; it is about two high school student that are caught making out. She don't know what the word 'making out' means and she must have been staring at it for a while because it seems to be noticed by the prefect.

"What is the problem herbivore, are you confused where to sort out that file? You've been staring at that for more than a minute already" actually it is exactly 1 minute and 54 seconds (well 18+96=114-60= 54)

"Well, Kumo-san, what is the meaning of 'making out'?" she said cutely with a blush tinting her cheeks

"Where did you get that word from?" Kyoya said calmly but on the inside he is debating whether or not to taint the innocence of Chrome, he is weighing the pros and the cons if he told her what it is

Pros

1. She will be sorting papers more efficiently

2. The paperworks will be finished faster, courtesy of #1

3. He would be home earlier coutesy of #2

4. A little payback for Mukuro for 'tainting' the innocence of the pineapple bastard's 'cute Chrome', surely the pineapple would be irritated

5. No more nuisance

6. The girl would be less herbivorous (aka. annoying, well for Hibari anyway)

7. The joy of seeing her shock and embarrassment

Cons

1. It might cause an awkward atmosphere (not that he minded though)

2. He will have to explain it to her (which would probably take a while)

3. The herbivore might stop working or became more confused resulting into a slow performance

4. He would be home late because of all the above

So he has no choice but to tell her since there are much more pros..

"It is merely a show of herbivorous actions of herbivores called 'kissing', but only in a more...intimate way" Hibari explained in his own way

"Then why is it a bad thing?"

By this time Hibari regretted agreeing to explain it to the innocent girl because he figure it would take a long time for the illusionist's curiosity to be satisfied.

"It is like kissing right? It is just to show gratitude to other people...like this..." After Chrome had uttered the last word of the sentence she went to Hibari and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Hibari hadn't expected the action so it caused a very faint blush on his usually stoic face, but unfortunately it had vanished a second after, it was so fast that Chrome did not notice it.

"So, Kumo-san, why is 'making-out' forbidden in school? And it what why does it get intimate?" Chrome said while looking up at Hibari, still beside his chair, kneeling.

(As we all know our favorite violent prefect doesn't have a very long patience...so let us just say his patience practically run out.)

"Because it is like this, herbivore!" Hibari said, cupping Chrome's chin and capturing her lips in a deep and rough kiss. At first Chrome was in shock and didn't react at all but when her mind registered that the cloud man is kissing her or as he is explaining 'making out' with her, she blushed tomato red. She tried to fight back to be released from the kiss but two strong hands kept her in place.

Chrome stopped resisting ages ago, she knows the cloud man is infinitely strong and truthfully she began to like the feeling of his lips against hers.

Just when Chrome thought that Hibari had had enough, he licked her bottom lip and she gasped from the surprising action. Hibari took the chance and inserted his tongue inside Chrome's mouth, it was warm and sweet, and he explored every area of her mouth that he can. Moans filled the room, moans that came from Chrome's mouth, she was surprised once again by how much she is liking this 'making out' thing.

They didn't know how long they were doing it but after a while Hibari broke the kiss.

"That's definitely more fun than doing paperworks, right herbivore?" Hibari said while smirking at the flustered female

"H-hai, your right, Hibari-san" Chrome admitted while heavily blushing

"But I want to try this...Kumo-san" Chrome said, looking up at the prefect

"What are you talking about herbivore?"

"This." Chrome said, standing up and sitting at Hibari. A leg each side, practically straddling him. Then with the prefect still shocked, Chrome pressed her lips on Hibari

_'Her lips are so soft' _

She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing their heated body closer. Hibari's hands meanwhile traveled up and down her long and smooth legs that was totally revealed because she was straddling her, he settled his playful hand on her butt and squeezed it.

_"Ah~" _Chrome moaned into the kiss

Chrome broke the kiss and was about to get off of Hibari until he licked her neck to her ear.

"Be ready for the real biting to death herbivore"

And Hibari sucked at Chrome's flesh, leaving marks on the pale skin. Just when Hibari would get further the door opened revealing Kusakabe with more paperwork.

"I'm sorry Kyo-san, I was wrong when I said that it was the last batch of paperwor-" Kusakabe stopped in his tracks when he looked at the scene in front of him. Hibari being straddled by Chrome.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry for interrupting K-Kyo-san" Kusakabe said while blushing, turning towards the door to leave

Just to make matters worse an idiotic blonde appeared on the door.

"Look, Kyouya, I'm here to give this...to...you" Dino slowed down when she saw it. Slowed down until his eyes went deadpanned. He was frozen there for a few moment before screaming

"Kyoya is more of a man than me!"

"D-Dino-san it is not what you think!" Chrome said, running after the blonde

Hibari meanwhile glared at Kusakabe.

"Why didn't you knock herbivore!" Hibari said while brandishing his set of tonfas preparing for attack as Kusakabe shivered at the sight of them

"I'll bite you to death herbivore!"

* * *

A/N: Please tell me what you think. Am I right that it is crappy or is it good, plain bad, absolutely horrible or incredibly horrid?

Tell me what you think whether it would be flames or not I'll gladly accept them.

~ThePicturesqueSkyline

PS:and btw, I just made a blog and you could find out what are my insights in a fanfic of mine and its status there please check it out

url: thepicturesqueskyline . blogspot . com (just remove the spaces but if you want the clickable version you could find it in my profile! :D)


End file.
